


Warmth In Our Bones

by alchemicals



Series: 2018 February Ficlets [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 2018 February Ficlet Challenge, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Huddling For Warmth, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 05:13:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13606287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alchemicals/pseuds/alchemicals
Summary: Ginny's always been so fucking cold. No matter what she does, ever since Fred died, his absence has left ice along her skin. And then Luna comes in to the art gallery one day, and suddenly Ginny doesn't feel so helplessly frozen.-Feb Fic Day~1Prompt: Huddling for warmth





	Warmth In Our Bones

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I'm like a week late, but better late than never, right? This is the Day~1 entry for the Feb fic challenge 2018, and omgggg I'm so excited y'all, the pairings I'm writing about, I've never ever written them before, so it should be fun!

Ginny Weasley wrapped her huddle of blankets tighter around her frame as she trudged down the stairs at the back of the gallery. It was just gone past 2 in the morning, and Ginny didn't have to look outside to know that the Muggles were sound asleep in their beds, the only sounds coming from the windows being the occasional hoot of an owl. Everybody was asleep, warm and cozy, while Ginny shivered despite having turned the thermostat all the way up to 30 degrees. 

She almost walked into the door of the exhibition room and cursed softly, exhaustion clouding her vision for a few moments before the blackness left and Ginny stood alone, shuddering. 

The gallery wasn't the homiest of place in the world to live, and her Mum had definitely thought it to be a tad unhealthy, living in the space Fred had occupied for so long between hours at the shop, but Ginny didn't mind. At least, she didn't mind when the gallery was lit in broad daylight rather than cast in murky shadows at nighttime. 

Ginny made her way through the exhibition room and down another dark hallway that smelled of sawdust and into the small kitchenette George had hastily helped her expand back just after the war. He had been eager to leave, almost as eager as she had been to stay. She swept red strands from her cheeks and set about making herself a boiling cup of coffee, to keep her awake through till the next night.

The Mind Healer had said the cold should have left after around 6 months, but cue 2 years later and Ginny was still frozen, from the inside out. No matter what she did to warm up - even going as low as picking up girls from the bar and having freezing, emotionless and void sex with them - but nothing had worked. The warmth had left her, along with Fred and all her hopes and dreams.

The kettle shrieked, piercing the silence of the kitchenette, and Ginny hastened to fill her cup. She was just about to lift the chipped china to her lips when someone knocked at the door.

She blinked and cast a quick  _Tempus._ 2.24. Who could that be, knocking at such an ungodly hour?  _Merlin,_ Ginny huffed to herself and carried her coffee with her. Through the frosted glass by the large wooden double doors, she could make out a tall, lean figure, who appeared to be carrying something. An art delivery? Ginny shook her head; she hadn't been expecting anything. All her suppliers had dropped off their latest pieces last week, she was still to get round to labeling each of them and putting them up.

"Who is it?" Ginny winced as her voice grated on the bottom of her throat, and quickly sipped her drink. That turned out to be a bad idea, as searing heat scalded her tongue. She cursed loudly, suddenly not caring who was on the other side of the door. "Fuck - what do you want?"

"Is that you, Gin? It's me, Luna."

Ginny blinked. Luna...Lovegood? It had been 2 years since Ginny had seen the eccentric blonde. 2 years since they last spoke to each other, and here the blonde was, greeting her as though she were a current friend. Ginny rushed to open the door, and once she got it open, she almost slammed it shut again in shock.

Luna was beautiful - there was simply no other way of describing the way she looked. Her dirty blonde hair was piled atop her head in a messy updo, and her skin was pale, visible around her strapless blue dress. Feathers hung off her ears, there were glitter stars at her temples, and her lips were softly glistening a pale pink, curved into a dreamy smile. "Hello, love, can I come in?"

Love? Ginny, dazed, nodded and stepped aside to allow for Luna and her load to come in. "What have you got there?"

Luna glanced over her shoulder - her bare, softly rounded shoulder that Ginny was having a hard time not looking at - and sent a pretty grin at Ginny. 

"These are my masterpieces." She said simply, putting them down beside the receptionist's desk. She glanced at Ginny again. "Are you cold? It's rather warm out there _and_ in here. We're in the summer, don't you know."

Oh, Ginny knew, alright. When she went out, she had to wear appropriate clothing that wouldn't make her look like a nutter in front of the whole neighborhood. It was tiring, pretending you were normal. She had no idea how Harry managed it.

"Ginny? Here, you're shivering. Lead me to your quarters. I'd let the nargles do it, only they're behaving quite distractedly, and I would rather see it from you, anyhow."

Ginny blinked. God, what the fuck had her coffee been laced with? Drugs? It wasn't everyday Luna Lovegood showed up at your dead brother's gallery, all bare skin, and dreamy smiles and long eyelashes fluttering against pale cheeks. For a moment, Ginny forgot how to breathe and just nodded, leading Luna to her part of the gallery, upstairs.

The sitting room was nothing to cough at, but it wasn't spectacular, either, and Ginny wished she had put away her pile of blankets on the floor. She had tried to walk with 4 extra on and just ended up toppling over, so she had shed the extra weight. "Shit - sorry, it's a mess in here."

Luna just waved her hand in a dismissive gesture. She was looking at Ginny quite closely, and Ginny realized that from just a few feet away, she could smell the other girl. Luna smelled of lavenders and bluebells, and owl feathers and sugar quills. Her blue eyes widened a fraction - as though she had recognized something - before she stepped closer.

A fresh wave of nausea threatened to attack the redhead, but she stood her ground. Oh God, what if she somehow poisoned Luna with her cold? What if the other girl touched her and found out that she couldn't get aroused in such a state? Fuck, when had she decided that she wanted Luna to think of her as aroused?

"Come here, love, you're shivering." Luna murmured, compassion glittering in her eyes. She spread her bare arms and stepped closer still. "You'll tell me everything in the morning - everything the nargles haven't already said, of course - and I'll tell you why I came. For now, come here."

Ginny shivered, from something other than the cold this time. Love. She allowed Luna to wrap soft arms around her frame underneath the blankets, and immediately let out a surprised mewl. Luna was so fucking warm, almost as if she had overheated in her time outside. Ginny rested her cheek against Luna's collarbones and breathed in. Oh, yes, this was good. 

For the first time in 2 years, Ginny was warm. She could feel blood returning to the tips of her toes and fingers and clung on tighter still to Luna when pins and needles took over her whole body. She would get answers later, but, for now, the deep hopelessness had left her, replaced with a wholesome sense of security.

Ginny let herself be carried to the sofa and dug her nose into the warmth of Luna Lovegood. For the first time in 3 days, she slept, and for the first time in 2 years, she slept peacefully.


End file.
